Circulating immune complexes have been demonstrated in some patients with autoimmune uveitis. In addition, immune complexes have been demonstrated in the anterior chamber in patients with active inflammation. However, there is no clear understanding of the role of these immune complexes in the production of the inflammation. Specifically, it has not been proved that the presence of immune complexes is evidence that they are participating in the intraocular inflammation. This study is directed at attempting to investigate this question by studying both itraocular and circulating immune complexes and complement activation.